Twisted
by kkattapiya
Summary: The power of ice and snow needs another vessel to perpetuate its almigthy presence. What they didn't know is It not always asks for permission. {few Frozen characters will appear later. Do not expect it very soon} Sorta backstory... idk just lemme write lol
1. a spark

**_a spark_  
**

"We shouldn't be here."

Twas what I've told her through the whole pilgrimage to that godsforsaken mountain. I mean, why she's so interested about that light we saw last night? Of course twas Gods' work. We should not over think their acts – only appreciate them. And twas snowing. Snowing so hard I was certain I've never witnessed such great fall of snow. I – _we_ should be at home, underneath thick blankets while our parents take care of us with some warm beverage to ready ourselves to deep slumber.

I should have told her that.

Not that would make a difference. She is stubborn – has always been.

And I would never ever say no when confronted by that beautiful pair of eyes. Giant icy blue orbs glittering. They could make us almost see the flames of her heart through them when something she wanted was at stake.

We were nine back then. My trouble, however, has started a couple of years before when my parents took me to our neighbor's home and I finally met their newborn child. That time I never expected such trouble coming from that tiny piece of human. Her skin was so pale I knew she was alive only because of the blush on that pair of chubby cheeks.

Now that time has passed I must confess: I knew I was her slave the moment a graceful smile posed on those rosy little lips as sunrays touched her skin… And I found myself smiling along.

"By the Gods, Jay!" she hissed at me "Would you stop complaining for a sec?"

We were reaching a plateau area of the mountain. Which was good because my fragile legs couldn't bare anymore physical effort.

"So I will save the complaining when we are back home with empty hands"

She laughed.

I loved her laugh.

"You wish!"

But that was it. We came back with empty hands. There was nothing on the top of the mountain – or at least at the highest level we were able to reach.

I remember she was quiet for three long days. I knew she was ashamed for dragging me up there, risking my well-known poor health and for what?

_Nothing._

At least twas what we thought. It would take a quite amount of time for us to understand that when that light caught my old friend's attention, the damnation of our lives was born.

And I am sure no one can deny it. _No one_ can tell me otherwise. I am holding her dead body in my arms. Who would predict after hundreds of years not seeing her that our last encounter would have only one person breathing.

You screwed us, Skaði. You really did.

* * *

**This is **TwiddledSpire** and Tumblr's fault. Like, totally. I will post the first chapter today but I like feedback, ya know. Are you curious? Should I continue? **


	2. the lake

**_the lake_  
**

Ice harvesters were all over the frozen lake. That distant village was frozen enough so they could grab some ice to sell abroad. Soon the time to leave their homes and work for the sake of the fellow citizens would come. A bulky young man covered with fur got behind the trembling boy looking at the lake and took him out of his feet.

"Hey!" the boy said. He was ignored by a distinct laughter "Lemme go, Jerløv!"

"You are as heavy as a feather." and with it the boy was thrown to a huge pile of snow.

Jerløv was the boy's older brother. As all the kids in the village, his brother became a ice harvesters as soon as he turned eighteen. The boy knows that would be his fate in a matter of years. The only problem is he wasn't exactly… fit.

"Geez", a feminine voice sound behind him, "You okay?"

A pale hand got close to his face and he accepted it to stand up.

"I just need to survive more _five years_."

"You know you don't need to become an ice harv"

They were walking down to their houses. Nothing positive would come of watching those brutal men breaking ice up there. The boy looks at his friend. As always she was playing with an arrow between her slender fingers. A bow placed in the back of her thick coat.

"We're going to be special, Jay."

_Yeah, right._

_"Special"_

"So, hm-"

_"Hm"_, he thought. Trouble from her _always_ starts with an "hm". He let her finish the sentence.

"You have something planned for tonight?"

If they were not friends – like, really friends. Almost siblings – the tiny boy would think the gorgeous beside him was trying to ask him out.

And when I say gorgeous, I mean _divinely gorgeous_.

It isn't rare around there to see a woman with long hair, pretty pair of eyes and fair skin. The region was known as a cradle of beautiful people. But her friend-

_"My friend is beyond the labels"_

She isn't that tall, but the golden locks covering her back, now tied in a well-made braid by her lovely mother, her rounded face with a pair of blushed cheeks and chubby lips, rosy and delicate as petals definitely compensate the lack of height.

We don't even need to talk about her eyes. The boy needs to keep track of his glances, afraid to get lost into them.

But they are friends after all. She just wants to hang out and make some fuss.

"No, I have not" he finally answered.

"Well, now you have", she messed his black locks and smiled before leaving, "Meet me at the lake when everybody is asleep."

* * *

The sun was about to wake up when they finally fell on the layer of snow surrounding the frozen lake where they practiced. The boy's friend asked him to help her get ready to ice skating later that day. After the tonight's bonfire to celebrate the huge amount of ice cubes they gathered her crush certainly will ask her out and the lake was the perfect place to, well, he doesn't care about what they would do.

He felt it right in his guts. He knew he would get hurt but seeing her childhood friend smiling was worth it.

"Ahhhh", she threw her arms up to the not so black sky, "this was great, J!"

He said nothing, admiring her sweaty face. How's possible someone look so beautiful after dancing for hours? He was so dead! She instead was glowing. Both the sweat and her white teeth make her glow in a way he knew only a few people know her friend could look like. She was a gem.

Those icy blue eyes looked at him right after abruptly grabbing one of his hands.

"Thank you so much"

She took her time to mouth every single syllable. She wanted her friend to know she really meant it. Every word, every minute of it. She meant them all.

He then realized he forgot to breath.

"You are welcome, Aisa."

* * *

Seven years passed since the bonfire.

Seven years passed since Aisa started dating some bulky friend of Jerløv. They were pretty happy. Aisa kept talking to him and both mess around every now and then as always but he felt he needed to keep living – to _move on_.

Right after the bonfire – "_alright. Days after… Ok, months after."_ – he focused on other things. His mind needed to be busy and he found it in something he has never liked: ice.

Helping his big brother and father with selling ice made him stay away for days. He got to know people; he ended up working out without noticing. And the results were pretty evident.

Pretty evident as he stares at his nude figure in front of a mirror.

"Damn…", his smile faded when someone tried to open the bedroom room "Who's there!?"

_"By the Gods! How many times do I have to tell you 'don't lock the door'?"_

"Mom! I was changing!"

_"Get dressed already. You have a visitor."_

His mother left murmuring something but he didn't pay attention. It's been two months since he left the village to sell ice and find more places to explore. After all trips he thought no one even remembered him.

Shoving his head in a gray sweater (the only thing cleaned after the trip back home), he turned the knob and walked to the living room. He knew his mother's house very well he doesn't even need to see where he's stepping.

"Hey, big guy". These three words made him stop on his track.

He knew that voice. He knows it pretty well to be wrong.

"Hi," he was fully dressed now. Except for the shoes – he never wear shoes inside home. The young woman in front of him chuckled as she noticed some things never change… "Aisa."

Aisa was wearing a light blue dress which matched with her eyes and shows up her new curves. Everything in her was different and at the same time everything was the same. Her smile was genuine even though her lips were not so chubby anymore. The dress suited her perfectly and made her look nothing like the tomboy-ish girl he grew up with.

"Don't I deserve a hug?" he said. Come on, there was nothing wrong in taking advantage after all this time, was it?

The girl gladly accepted the suggestion and jump against him, wrapping her toned arms around his rather large shoulders. It was so good to be back.

On the couch they have talked for hours but for them time wasn't enough to catch up with everything they have done in the past years. They used to play of course, but both distanced themselves to take care of their own particular business. The boy's mother passed by a few times to leave cookies and something to drink.

"How's your boyfriend", the question came out of his mouth before he could think about it.

She started to fidget and he felt like he did the wrong thing but before he could apologize she answered.

"We broke up months ago."

"Great."

"Uh?"

"I mean, it is _great_ you are not with someone you don't like anymor- by the way why did you break up?"

He was beyond curious. He was beyond happy and it was getting hard not to jump on the couch.

"He was jealous. You know I don't like people controlling me"

"Yea", he laughed. She joined him but the truth was they were not laughing about the same thing. Not at all.

Another bonfire was about to happen that night. A bunch of ice harvesters were back in town after a good wave of merchandise abroad and even overseas.

Aisa was chatting with some friends when she noticed her childhood friend was looking from distance. He was close to the fire, playing with the flames and she sneaked her arms between his ribs and elbow. She looked up, face rubbing against leather.

" 'Sup, big guy."

"What's up, lil lady?", he received a light smack on his arm. It was incredible how stronger he was. Now Aisa was fragile to him.

"Are you enjoying the ice harvester life?" his grimace made it no answered needed "I knew it."

"I just needed to focus on something else"

"Something else? What were you focusing on?"

He felt his face warming up. His heart sank like it has never ever sunk before. The young guy didn't remember how much Aisa's obliviousness hurts.

_"Great. I still have feelings for her."_

"Nothing."

"Jack-"

"Really, Aisa… Tis nothing anymore."

She gave him an if-you-say-so look and nodded. Her friend was finally back and neither of them wanted to mess things up. Both stayed silent for a moment, only staring at the fire.

"Do you still hunt?". A change of topic would be good, he guessed.

"Heck yea. We should together, you know. Sometime"

"Of course. I got pretty good.", she laughed out loud, "What?"

"You wish!"

Before he could conjecture something, a husky voice called Aisa by her true name. It was her dad.

"Annalisa"

"Yeah, dad?"

"I forgot my tools at the lake. I will really need 'em tomorrow in the morning. As you like to wander could you pick 'em for me?"

"Why don't you pick them yourself?"

Now it was Jack's turn to chuckle. Aisa was in _that_ phase, it seems.

"Because your mother and I are already going back to our household"

"What? But the celebration just started"

He father said nothing. Just stared at her. Then she stared at him. Jack was clueless.

Aisa frowned her forehead.

"Ew"

Jack looked at her.

"Just- _ew_…"

"Don't 'ew' me. How do you think you were made?", Aisa let a disgusted sound reverberate, "Just pick the tools for daddy, ya?"

Jack couldn't hide his amusement. Even though he found life amazing after deciding to live it without Aisa, having her around was so heart-warming. Until then he never noticed how much he missed all this.

* * *

They spent the whole night together. Making fun of each other, catching up even more about everyone in the village. Aisa fell in love with Jack's stories. She looked like a little child listening to fairy tales. Jack knew then he might bring her over next time he travels.

Aisa bid everybody goodnight and before going to bed she went to the lake gather her father's things. At least doing it she could give them some more time to finish whatever they were doing.

Her stomach flipped only for think about it.

"Okay" she told herself, proud to have gathered everything inside a sack. Way easier to drag it down to the village, "time to go back"

"Nah-ah-ah", she fell on the snow as the voice came behind the tress, "Night's a child, baby"

"You scared me" she yelled. What on earth was her ex doing up there in the middle of the night? Everybody was cleaning the mess they made at the bonfire party.

"What are you doing here?"

"I saw you climbing up here"

"And?"

"I just wanted to talk", he caught some snow and started making a snowball, "I know we've talked a lot but I was shocked tonight"

"Shocked?"

"Yup. Shocked as seeing I dated such a whore."

It took her some time to understand it. He was smiling, playing with the snow and he said that. Did he really say that? Aisa thought about the possibility of him talking about another girl but she knew she was his first girlfriend.

"What did you just called me?"

"I said", he threw the snowball against her. It didn't hit her, though – just passed really close to her ear, "I was shocked as seeing I dated such a whore"

The fact the man was saying it in a gentle voice made her usually fiery blood goes all ice cold.

_"What the hell is happening?"_

"Who was the guy you were with tonight?"

"Jack.", her voice came out lower than planned, "You remember Jack, right?"

"It can't be. The tiny guy?"

His voice never leaving the gentle realm.

"Yea. He went abroad and just come back. Did you… Did you just-"

She was still wondering if he really called her a whore.

"And now he's back and you gon suck his dick as a welcome home gesture?"

Forget the whore.

He just said she's going to suck a dick.

"_What!_"

"C'mon! I saw you two together!"

"Really? Are you being all jealous again? We are not even dating."

"No", he pointed a finger at her, "_you_ said we are not dating anymore!"

When she realized she was facing the ground. Her head throbbing due the punch she just received. Now that the guy was holding her by the hair she recalled his hand in a fist, knuckles white for tightening too much, going right against her face below her right eye.

Damn, that hurt.

"You decide nothing alone!" he hit her hard "If _I_ don't agree, we are still together" he kept yelling at her but she gave up on paying attention to what he was saying when his foot hit her stomach.

All she could do was curl up in herself as a fetus. Waiting for another kick or punch. How they ended up there, she wondered.

The ice beneath her started to get a new colour. It was like the ice was a cleaned canvas and her blood the ink. Her ex-boyfriend, the gruesome artist.

Aisa started to think about the beautiful night she just had. How Jack made her feel all cheerful as though they were still kids. Yes, Jack was cute now but not the cute he used to be. He still had that childish smile. A smile that now belongs to a mature face with some facial hair.

She didn't fight back when the man straddle above her hips. She didn't feel the ice against her back as he tore her clothes apart.

She knew Jack distanced himself because her dating someone annoyed him. Never wanting to think whether the annoyance was by love or friendship she just let it go. They would have to not be that attached to each other at some point. Why not start now that she had a handsome boyfriend?

A handsome boyfriend who's violating her.

The first thrust definitely hurt. Hurt _a lot_. Her head was between the palms of his hands.

Back and forth.

Back and forth.

She didn't care anymore. And when he noticed he was practically fucking a dead body, he stopped.

_"Thank the Gods"_, Aisa thought. She saw her executioner standing up, fixing his now wet pants. He covered his face with bloody hands, cussing to the winds. He ran to the tools sack and grabbed a pickaxe.

_"Yeah. Get me outta here, please"_

He kneeled and started hitting the ground. Soon enough the ice started cracking and he ran away in the village's opposite direction, leaving Aisa drown to the bottom of the lake. The water was hella cold. If it was hard to feel something, anything, now she wouldn't feel a thing. Her body went all numb. Her orifices filled with water. Life being sucked from inside her.

All she could do was close her eyes and let her body hit the sand in the bottom of her grave.

* * *

**... Yeah, I know. The lack of warning about heavy stuff was purposeful. I wanted y'all as shocked as Aisa.**

**Take care, fellas.**


End file.
